Jeff's First Birthday
by PrincessofRohan
Summary: Ultimate crossover featuring characters famous for jump-scares and death! What will happen if Slenderman and his proxies meet Freddy and the gang? At least two other crossovers mentioned. Story should be better than the summary. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea! All characters belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeff the Killer's First Birthday**

 **Chapter One: Good News!**

Jeff the Killer was bored. He had just killed a few people in a local park. They ran when they saw him and gave him a fun chase, but it seemed like it was getting too easy. People ran, hid, or fought back, but it all ended the same way. Jeff wished something new would happen like maybe the zombie apocalypse or an alien invasion or at least-. Smack! A newspaper flew into his face! Jeff took the newspaper off of his face and read the first article he saw: "Ex-Night Guard has Gone Insane! A new night guard working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria appears to have gone insane after just five nights at Freddy's. After being fired from his new job, the night guard started claiming the pizzeria was haunted by the same animatronics he was supposed to be guarding. Further investigation has revealed that he was fired for tampering with the animatronics that he claimed were walking around at night trying to kill him!" Jeff thought for a minute. Where had he heard about Freddy Fazbear's before? Then it hit him (not like the newspaper did)! He was supposed to go there for his birthday a few weeks after he went to the birthday party that changed his whole life, but obviously he didn't get the chance. At the time he thought it was a bit lame going to the same place for his birthday every year especially since it was a place for kids not teens, but now the newspaper article piqued his interest in the place. Flipping the paper over, he found an ad for Freddy Fazbear's looked at the address, and ran to invite some Creepypastas to his first birthday party as 'Jeff the Killer'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeff's First Birthday**

 **Chapter Two: Rest of the Party Guests**

'Slenderman, check,' thought Jeff, 'Next I should invite Ben, EJ, and LJ!' Jeff found Ben Drowned and Eyeless Jack playing Legend of Zelda in Ben's room and was quickly turned away because they were going to be too busy tomorrow night. "Didn't want you guys to come anyway," Jeff muttered as he went to find Laughing Jack who was watching, Rise of the Guardians in the living room. Jeff had already watched the movie so as Pitch's Nightmares surrounded Sandy and Jack Frost, Jeff crept up behind Jack. In perfect unison, Pitch said, "Boo," and Jeff pounced on Jack effectively scaring him, which is extremely hard to do and surprised Jeff with the fact he was actually able to accomplish this feat, making him jump to the floor in an attempt to crush Jeff under his own weight. As a result, Jeff crashed into a coffee table and rolled over momentarily trapping Jack beneath him before he was pushed off. "That wasn't funny, Jeff!" shouted the usually happy looking Jack who would constantly prank everyone else with Jeff. "It was fun for me~!" replied Jeff whose current smile would probably put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "Toppling over a couch and crashing into a coffee table is fun?" asked Jack sarcastically as he looked at Jeff with a skeptical look on his face. "Well, no," admitted Jeff, "But scaring the shit out of you is!" "You didn't scare me, I just don't like people touching me is all. It feels weird," said Jack as he lightly hugged himself and shivered a little at the uncomfortable sensation he felt before looking back at the movie and frowning when he saw Jack Frost was now falling through the air. "Great, now I have to rewind it to get back to where I was at," huffed Jack sounding annoyed. "Sorry about interrupting your movie time," apologized Jeff as he righted the coffee table as good as he could, with it now being cracked and splintered mostly right down the middle, "I couldn't resist~!" Jack sighed, "What do you want, Jeff?" "What makes you think I want something, LJ?" "Because you only bug me when you're bored or want me to help you with a prank," he stated simply. "Good guess. I want to invite you to my late birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's tomorrow night. Unless you have something better to do like Ben and EJ." "Why should I come?" Jack wondered out loud. "Because Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is supposed to be really fun and apparently the animatronics there made some guy go insane," Jeff stated. "Sounds fun. I'll come if Sally agrees to come," Jack replied. "Deal!" exclaimed Jeff who ran off laughing hysterically.

When Jeff invited Sally to his party, she agreed to go if he joined Sally's tea party that he so rudely interrupted. After about an hour of drinking some weird tasting tea that made him see rainbows and talking with Lenore and her friends, a group of people Sally apparently invited over without Slenderman's permission from a town called, 'Nevermore', the tea party ended much to Jeff's relief and he ran out of the room before Taxidermy could ask if he wanted to watch his friend Malakai for the hundredth time! With all his friends invited Jeff decided to go find some people to use as extra decorations at his birthday party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeff's First Birthday**

 **Chapter Two: Next Stop – Slender Mansion**

The first person Jeff thought of was Slenderman. He had only met the guy once or twice, at which time(s) Slenderman nearly killed him, but he really wanted Slenderman there, after all, who else would be able to claim Slenderman came to their birthday? By the time he got to Slender Mansion, Jeff was out of breath, but that didn't stop him from running to Slenderman's room without taking a short rest. Before Jeff was able to even try knocking, the door to the room swung open, nearly ripping the door off its hinges, revealing Slenderman who didn't appear to be in a good mood. Apparently someone pissed Slenderman off earlier which was noticeable because 1) he was covered in blood and 2) Jeff didn't even get a chance to talk before he was slammed into the hallway wall across from Slenderman's doorway and pinned there with long black tentacles that were clenching around his wrists. "Nice to see you again too, Slendy~!" Jeff said as he smiled at the faceless creepypasta. As a response, Slenderman made his tentacles tighten. "Ah! No need to be so rough! I'm not here to try to kill you again (which were misguided attempts of Jeff trying to become the best Creepypasta ever by killing everyone else starting with who he thought was one of the most popular, under himself of course)! I just wanted to invite you to my birthday party!" Slenderman's tentacles released Jeff making him fall to the floor as Slenderman retreated back to his room, thereby dubbing Jeff as not worth even a single second more of his time. "Wait! Don't go Slendy! I just thought maybe you would want to come because the place I'm having my party is haunted and drove someone insane!" Slenderman stopped for a second before slamming the door in Jeff's face.

Jeff was shocked. Why didn't Slenderman want to come to his birthday party? Although Jeff was a bit discouraged, he started walking down the hallway to invite another creepypasta. He had only walked a few feet when he heard a piece of paper move behind him. Turning around, Jeff saw a piece of paper on Slenderman's door. On the paper was written the words, 'I accept your invitation,' in what seemed to be some type of black liquid which was sliding and trailing down the page. "Yes!" Jeff shouted, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! I'm having my birthday tomorrow night at Freddy Fazbear's. It's going to be dark and spooky. There should be pizza we can eat live animatronics, and even a fun piñata (a.k.a. the new night guard)! See you there, Slendy~!"


End file.
